Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of nucleic acid test, and more particularly to a method for detecting SNP (single nucleotide polymorphism) for non-diagnostic purpose and a detecting probe therefor.
Description of Related Arts
The genetic science is an important field in biological science. Genetic sequence with code of human and also its variation will affect various biological functions of human and cause functional discord. The functional discord of human could be known and predicted by detecting SNPs of human Nowadays, SNP detection has become important for analyzing and diagnosing genetic diseases and drug reactions of individualized medicine. The SNP detection is also an important method for predicting and preventing many diseases, for example, determining risks of endocrine diseases including diabetes, and various cancers.
Nowadays, main methods for detecting SNP are Sanger's sequencing and method with Taqman probe. The Sanger's sequencing requires expensive sequencers, so that detecting cost is high. In addition, the sequencer is complicated to operate and maintain, and thus has not been equipped in hospitals and R&D institutions in most cities. Shortages of the method with Taqman probe are as follows. 1) It is difficult to design the probes, and usually a pair of suitable probes is selected at last after screening many times. What's more, the screening often fails. 2) It requires two probes to detect one SNP, so that the cost is high. 3) The method with Taqman probe is not site-specific, and thus the method has lower sensitivity and specificity for detecting single-base mutation; which usually causes false negative or false positive.